<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little White Lie by HardcoreSupernatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845859">Little White Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural'>HardcoreSupernatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get in trouble on a hunt with Dean where he finds out your lies could have gotten you killed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little White Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “I guess the lie sounded better than my real life.”</p><p>Warning: Mentions of a fight, slight mention of dying, Killing a demon</p><p>A/N: This is for @marvelouslysherlockedhunter (on Tumblr) 200 follower challenge!! Congrats btw!!! I hope you enjoy it and I was so excited for this one!!</p><p>A/N 2: Please let me know what you all think. And as always feedback is GOLD!!!!</p><p>No beta so all mistakes are mine!!!</p><p>*Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your body begins to ache once the demon’s foot hits the pit of your stomach. Your breath instantly leaving your body, folding into yourself as you tumble onto the floor. The hard concrete being the last thing you remember before the darkness takes over.</p><p>As you fall in and out of consciousness, you hear shouting and fighting. Bodies being thrown across the room, combat punches and then finally a loud gunshot ringing through your ears. Making your head throb even more before blacking out again.</p><p>You wake up some time later, not completely knowing your surroundings. Your hand immediately going to your head, pressing against your temples. The pounding being felt throughout your body, making you feel powerless and unable to move quickly.</p><p>Your eyes are met with the setting Sun and the dark silhouette of a man looking out over a lake. You breathe out, happy to know you made it out safely. </p><p>You slowly make your way out of the car, holding onto any surface that can support your weight, knowing without it you’d fall.</p><p>Making your way around the Impala, leaning slightly against the hood next to Dean.</p><p>“Thanks,” You breathe out towards Dean, who didn’t even bother to look at you.</p><p>The silence soon fell over both of you, the soft breeze only moving the water and rustling the leaves.</p><p>“Dean…” You speak quietly, not wanting to disturb him.</p><p>“Just stop.” He snaps at you. You could hear the pain and anger in his voice. Your eyes float softly to the ground, arms wrapping around yourself trying to completely disappear.</p><p>“I just cannot believe you lied to me. You could have gotten yourself killed, Y/N.” He finally looks your way, water accumulating in his eyes. “Why would you lie to me, especially about being a hunter.” His face riddles with concern.</p><p>“Well technically I am a hunter...well I help hunters.” You try to explain yourself, but the more you did the more you realized what you did was wrong. You shoulders slump and at this moment you didn’t want to be you.</p><p>“So that makes you think you are ready for a real fight?” He questions abrasively, the words rolling off his tongue like knives.</p><p>“I guess the lie sounded better than my real life.” You mumble out, almost embarrassed to state the real reason for the lying, “I saw you in the bar, and I wanted to desperately impress you.”</p><p>“Is everything you told me a lie?” He sounded more hurt than before, looking back onto the horizon.</p><p>“Of course not. Everything is true besides the actual hunting parts.” You frantically state, placing one hand on his upper arm.</p><p>“And the stories about your hunts?” He questions.</p><p>“All the stories my dad used to tell me.” You squeeze his arm slightly, hoping he’d understand in some way that the lie wasn’t so bad.</p><p>As you study his face watching the sunset, you notice it turning into a half smile. Almost laughing at the thoughts running through his head.</p><p>“You know, Y/N, you did impress me. I noticed you as soon as I walked into the bar, no reason you should have lied.” He remarks, that smile growing wider as he meets your gaze.</p><p>“I know that now.” Your eyes shift down, knowing that you had just made a complete fool of yourself to one of the best hunters around. You lower your arm, and step closer to him. Only inches between the both of you.</p><p>“I am impressed though with how much you know about hunting and all types of monsters. You can help out in your own way that doesn’t involve actually killing them.” Dean explains while scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“Do you forgive me?” You ask, eyes in full puppy-dog mode.</p><p>He laughs again, “I was never really mad at you, just worried that you weren’t going to wake up.”</p><p>“I guess you could have called it a pretty good first date then, right?” You hip bump him, a chuckle escaping his lips.</p><p>“Yeah.” He trails off. “Are you up for going on another one?” He asks, almost nervous you were going to turn him down.</p><p>“Only if this time, it doesn’t involve me getting tossed around.” You giggle.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can promise that.” He winks at you as the Sun finally disappears behind the mountains, leaving the dust of the day to highlight his true intentions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>